User talk:Lordranged7
Yo Hey Lord! How are things lately? Pot19/talk 15:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Ah! Great to hear! Happy New Year to you, too! Pot19/talk 09:36, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Ya Long time no see xD I hope you had a great New Year Holiday. Btw, do you remember where is the Golden key (key for Golden chests) located in the Chrono Stone games? I'm currently having trouble finding it xD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:05, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, so that's where it is xD Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:07, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Mixi Max objects Ya Lord, I have a question. Some Mixi Max objects, such as Big, Tobu and Clara Jane, because they are not playable in the Chrono Stone game, is there anyway to "train" them and to make their hissatsu evolve (for example Great Max na Ore)? Thanks ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:35, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I see, wow that's too bad :/ In that case, do you know if we can get those hissatsu's manual? Great Max na Ore is probably what I need the most. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:17, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow, that's just... -_- Anyway, sorry for the trouble. Thanks a lot for the help :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 05:58, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Warehouse key Ya Lord, sorry to bother you again. About the key to the warehouse in past Raimon (CS game), I tried to download it from wifi but for some reason I can't find it, and Furukabu only gave me some hissatsu. Do you rememeber how should I get it? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Oops, I mean the warehouse at the Steel Tower Plaza (in the past) xD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:55, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Ah I see. It's okay, sorry for the trouble. Thanks for the password btw :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 17:07, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ~ Hi, it's Clops. Not sure if you remember me - former admin here. Why was my account blocked, and can I get it unblocked? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:ClopssNoChikaraa ClopsPlaceholder (talk) 05:02, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. I hope I will do great as well! Misch60 (talk) 14:58, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry~~! Oops sorry about that Lordina my computer might of been glitching lately since i was trying to add something different to it~! Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 06:34, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ~ Ah, okay. Could you do me a favor and remove everything on my profile and talk page? Basically just go to source and delete everything. Thanks in advance~ ClopsPlaceholder (talk) 23:13, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Is that Megaman on your pp? cool! Cheers \o. Sirhelio (talk) 00:49, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Walkthrough I have found only one walkthrough video series which is actually already in the Ragnarok Tournament, but he has just uploaded some of the matches, but not the story around it. It is from MightyGameKings on YouTube. Misch60 (talk) 09:53, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ~~ Hi Lord! I was wondering, do people still chat on here? I signed up to join the chat, but the chat was empty. I used to go to this wiki like everyday, but I left after about a year. By the way, are you still active on here? I hope you are. I miss chatting with my old Inazuma friends, but I think they already left. I remember talking to Denise, Angela, Basim, Sonny and Abdel. If you want to know, I used to go to this wiki from 2012 to 2013. (or was it from 2011 to 2012? xd). I was twelve back then, and now I'm already 15. Time passed so fast. I remember having a "Dutch parties" on here when it was like 12am and there were only Dutch people in the chat XD. Ah, I miss those times. Also, did Inazuma end? I stopped watching during Chrono Stone since I didn't really like it. :/ I missed the old main characters. But right now, I'm thinking of watching further. Would you recommend me to watch chrono stone and go galaxy? I hope to hear something from you! Bye! , Mèlaní Melon-shi (talk) 17:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Melon-shi (talk) 17:48, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Uwaa~ I'm so glad you've replied! >< heheh. and aw that's sad :(. My username was FubukiKazemaru. Sorry for not telling you earlier hahaha. And woah, it ended a year ago? I didn't even know. It's sad it ended, I was actually hoping that Inazuma would be like Pokémon, with many episodes and seasons Dx. And thanks! I will defenitly watch the chrono stone and galaxy seasons! I hope I won't be too sad when it ends asdfghjkl; I'm gonna cry for sure ;-;. It's nice talking to you again! You're the only I could find on here. I'm so suprised that you're still active! Keep being active, you're really doing a great job! Bye, Fubuki Kazemaru Melon-shi (talk) 20:15, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm sorry for asking you so many questions. But do you maybe no if some of those, who used to be active back in 2012, are still going to this wiki? I'm sorry if I'm a bit annoying >.< ... Do you mind having contact with me? Because since I'm going to watch Inazuma again, I'd like to spazz about it with someone. hahah. If you don't want to or don't have the time, than that's alright. :) - Bye, FubukiKazemaru Melon-shi (talk) 21:04, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Why did you removed my text from the Shipuu page and then added it again? (Just want to know because it doesn't make sense to me :þ) Ravian2002 (talk) 20:12, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hiii Lord it's been a while!!! I was just wondering how you've been doing since we last spoke :O Its nice to still see you editing on the wiki :P Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 22:33, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I've been doing good too!!!! And yeah when I've got some time to spare I'll edit every now and then as well :P i was honestly really surprised to see the wiki was still active a few weeks ago :O Seems you and the other admins have been doing a pretty good job! Btw do you still have vacation too or did school already start for you again :O Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 22:44, August 29, 2015 (UTC) My school starts this monday already sadly...the 6th year of atheneum now :O what year are you in? and you did gymnasium right? And yeahh ill try my best to keep this place alive a little as much as i can too then :P by the way if you ever see me in the chat you should drop by so we can talk some time maybe! Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 22:55, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Lord! The frontpage of the wiki is completely blank, and the page's history doesn't show anything what could have happened. Do you have any idea on what could have happened or how to revert it? Sirhelio (talk) 00:29, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Ban Plz Hey Lordina can you please ban User:Chasity145 since they vandelize fubuki shirou's page after i tried to tell them to stop 3 times. Also can u please remove the picture of the P***s plz its kind of making me awkward right now. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 08:59, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm so sorry please don't block i beg of you. I really didn't copy from Bulb please unblock meNastuDragneel6 (talk) 17:13, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Pleas am sorry for talking about another wiki, please I didn't copy from Bulb i swear and please can you unban and promise i will only add pictures and pages if necessary that aren't cause next week i be busy please Lord NastuDragneel6 (talk) 05:09, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Video Removal Yo Lord, Just wondering why you removed the game videos on the pages Brave Shot and God Hand, as the videos seem to work fine for me. Misch60 (talk) 09:22, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes they were fine, but that image that looked blanco happens sometimes to videos. I don't know why it happens, but I can understand that you thought it was a broken video, so that is ok. Misch60 (talk) 09:59, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Yashia Yo Lord, I saw this page, Yashia, and I checked the page out, as the name is similar to Yasha. But I found that out she has exactly the same moveset as Yazu Tenkei, but the element and position is different. Is it just a coincidence that the moveset is the same, or has there been made a mistake? Like a hybrid page between Yazu Tenkei and Yasha? Just checking. Misch60 (talk) 22:16, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Yo Lord, I got a message from Angelo last night, regarding the case of Yashia. He found that the only character in Galaxy with やしゃ is ヤシャ, which is the name of Yasha. Yazu Tenkei's moveset is correct according to him. What he believes happened is when you created the page, you looked accidentally at the wrong character and added the hissatsu under Yashia's name, which was misread as Yashia. This explains everything, but I want to know if you agree to this explanation, before I delete the page. Misch60 (talk) 09:18, December 31, 2015 (UTC) OK, it will be done then. Misch60 (talk) 09:23, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Chrono Storm N/R Yo Lord, Do you think we should create the Chrono Storm N and Chrono Storm R pages? They have actually different names in the game, but currently the pages on the Taisen Route page link to the normal Chrono Storm page. Misch60 (talk) 19:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :I think I will create the Chrono Storm N page, as I have also the image for the page, but you are free to create the Chrono Storm R page. :Misch60 (talk) 20:33, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Not exactly, those pictures are from the story team different teams, as the N and R are not in the team's name. ::Misch60 (talk) 20:37, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright, I am almost done with the Chrono Storm N page. :::Misch60 (talk) 20:41, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Question Do you know anyone on this wiki that can edit logos from images? An example of what I mean is the Inazuma logo used in the wikia image and on the front page. I'm assuming that it's Potassium but I'm not sure Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 02:27, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey Lordee I've come here instead and will be coming to you here when it comes to Inazuma situations from now on. Misch says there is a problem with the Team temp but I can't see it, could you have a look at it to see what the problem may be? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:51, February 5, 2016 (UTC) So what exactly did you two agree on? Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 20:17, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I see. That is the way things go though when it comes to titles. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:17, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay then :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:26, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey there L I have a suggestion for new temps. I was thinking of making the Goalkeeper, Midfielder, Defender, Forward etc. signs that you have on pages into temps. It would mean that it would be less of a hassle to remember the colours for each position and it uses less space on pages too. I spoke to Misch, but he says that the current can just be copied from page to page but I feel that this will take up less space on pages. What do you think? Ellis99 VII & VIII :Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:51, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay. I understand completely. If you were to agree with me, my answer would've been that we use a bot. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:31, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::I know, I'm just stating what would've happened IF you agreed with me. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :I created a template back in 2013 similar to what you want. Surprisingly, it didn't get deleted, so here: Template:H. Everyone pretty much supported it, so I don't know on what grounds it was removed. At one point when I used to contribute here, I added that template to pages, but it was later removed by an admin. The funny part here is that Lord supported that template in the initial discussion (wryly enough, I created the template with her among other admins' consent), but is backtracking now. The reason you were given, "They are just easy to copy and so not really necessary to have a template for it. Also, if there would be a template, it is kinda hard to change them all since there are a lot." is ironically a con rather than a pro. That response just gives another reason to make use of that template. 不吉 12:05, February 10, 2016 (UTC) How is that a con? It wouldn't be any different if the template was be used. Those admins you list are inactive now, it doesn't really help you. What's been decided has been decided, it doesn't do you any good to complain about it Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 15:32, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :The fact that it needs to be copied over and over is pretty much a con - any sensible editor I know would agree on this. Templates are always better as they can be changed to update wherever they are used. By your logic, why not remove Template:Character and manually copy the contents on every page - would that not be easier? :Those admins were not inactive when the linked discussion took place. Every admin I talked to at that time approved, including Genda. You said, "What's been decided has been decided." So, when and why was it decided? For what reason(s)? Was there a public discussion? Did Genda randomly appeared and disapproved something she previously approved? Besides, I mentioned the other admins' name to indicate how Lord is backtracking now. She was pretty supportive back then, so I wonder what was the reason for her going back. Regardless, the intention was never to prove any point. I'm merely looking for a reason as to why something a regular user proposes backed by support of majority of the admins gets eventually rejected, but when an admin does, it gets approved without any sort of discussion. I'm not complaining, but I don't think you can be convinced otherwise, nor do I care to. :I would like to know the reason for your stance (which is clearly negative) on the use of this template. Just because you do not agree with something, does not mean no one else does. And to be frank, you're the only admin who seems to disapprove the template. Lord approved it (before turning back), the "inactive" admins and every user who took part in that discussion did. Since this was never brought up with Misch60, I cannot say about their stance on this, but the page Koukai has been edited action=history}} thrice by them, since my diff=507189}} edit which added the template and they don't seem to have any issue with it (not that I know of, anyway). 不吉 14:22, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Instead of indenting, wouldn't have been easier to just leave a space in between? There's a difference between the Character template and your template. You can still add what's in your template but you can't do that with the character template Yes, they may not have been inactive then, but they are now, and that's what I meant. It was decided above when both Misch and Lordranged rejected Ellis' proposal. By your logic we can't have a proper discussion unless all admins (including inactive) contribute. That would take too long; decisions should be decided by active users. You claim that you're not trying to make a point but it seems to me that you're trying to make the point that your template exists. Most likely your template was simply forgotten since almost all of those users that agreed are inactive. As for the Manual of Style changes, they were also approved by Potassium. I doubt other users would've cared enough to start a discussion about the things I listed except for 3, and even then that's only around two users My stance is a no just like you said with the same reason mentioned above. Your second and third sentences don't really work since Misch and Lordranged have already voiced a no opinion. Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 15:09, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Indenting is a conventional method of discussions in talk pages. I will not cease to use it unless there is a good reason to do so. :What difference would this be? "You can still add what's in your template but you can't do that with the character template." Add what? Both are templates that use parameters. The only difference is that H would be used a lot more than the character template. Can you explain a bit more? I'm afraid I did not understand that. An example might help. :How in the world did you even come to the conclusion that I wanted every admin to be a part of every discussion? That was never implied even once. I only asked for a link to a discussion - be it with admins or regular users - which put down the use of the H template on articles. You failed to provide one, so I will assume there is none. If there is, please do provide it. I agree that most users who agreed back then are inactive now, but getting "forgotten" is no reason to remove the usage of a template when it makes literally no visual difference on the rendered page. But you did, regardless. I can go through your contributions to find the exact page, but I guess we both know you did. And did you even bother checking with the other admins before removing the template? Lord's final stance on this was positive (from the discussion, before Ellis raised this with her and Misch), so I feel she must have been informed before any kind of removal. :You say your stance is a no for "the same reason mentioned above." I assume you're talking about the "You can still add what's in your template but you can't do that with the character template" comment. Again, I am unclear on what you meant by that, so please do explain. I would have switched over to your talkpage for this discussion, but I'm awaiting Lord's response on why she backtracked. Looking through Ellis' talkage, Misch's only reason for a "no" is because it's "not really necessary," the code can be copied over and over (same reason as Lord's) and "it will just be a lot of work that has to be done, for something that isn't really necessary, as we have to manually change the normal text to the template." I've already answered why code-copying and not using a template is bad practice (especially for a chunk of code that is used on such a huge number of articles). Lord said this in the previous discussion: "If the users work together, it will go fast~" But I guess it's not going to work since there's not a lot of active users here anymore. Moving on, it should be possible to look through all pages and replace the *'Lordranged7]]' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 16:49, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::User:Slyst/sandbox looks exactly the same as the tabber in Endou Mamoru#Hissatsu, except the spacing after Normal form, which I have fixed. 不吉 17:06, February 11, 2016 (UTC) The reason for me to disapprove the template was indeed because of the unnecessity of the template, as I never had any trouble editing without the template. However, about your previous statements, at the moment of the beforementioned thread, I wasn't here yet, so I was oblivious about the usage of the template. For your statement about my edits on Koukai, I just didn't notice the template, so I never came up with an idea about it. I just watched your sandbox, and the only thing I notice now that I do not really agree on, is that the Normal form is on the same line as the header of the tabber in the source mode. I think myself that the Normal form should be on the line below. Misch60 (talk) 17:30, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :I can understand how you would have missed the template on Koukai, and that was only an assumption, so the benefit of doubt undoubtedly goes to you here. :Why do you intend to have Normal form on the next line? I'm gonna assume editorial tidiness. In the tabber here, the gap between normal form and the list is clearly visible. Compare it to my sandbox, and you should notice the difference. The tabber tag treats everything after the = as the content of the tab, so having a linebreak would only cause an additional p tag to spawn (which causes the spacing difference). As you might have noticed, this is not the case with Neo Raimon/Red Team form, because no p tags are generated. If you really want the line, you can use inline comments () which would not affect the content at all. |-|Inazuma Eleven 3='Normal form' :不吉 17:44, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I saw the difference, and it is indeed about the editorial tidiness. I like the way we have some sort of tidiness on our pages on the wiki, as I have seen wiki's which didn't have that, and that just doens't benefit the editing. So that's why I prefer it a line below. And the way you show it will work I guess for that part. ::Misch60 (talk) 17:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Spacing just seems cleaner to me, but that's just my opinion. Your paragraphs seem like one giant block. I'm not saying you can't indent, it would just seem cleaner if you added spaces between your indented paragraphs For the comparison, I meant that while you can add the span style to pages instead of the H template, you can't go without the character template I thought this because of "So when... to ...approved" in your earlier message. It just seemed to me that you were implying that Genda and the others had to approve of the decision. I could ask you the same of why you thought that "By your logic...would that not be easier?". I find this to be a stretch similar to why you thought I wanted every admin in the discussion. I took a moment to remember why and I believe I removed it because using the span style was tidier I just noticed that it's not mentioned on the page (should've looked), but it's the same as the ones from Ellis' talk page. While I do understand that templates can be updated instantly (I use this feature on other wikis), I don't really think that this wiki will ever have an update like that anymore. I don't see Level 5 drastically changing how hissatsu are used if they ever come out with a new series Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 19:25, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :It's readable to me, and I will not stop using it. But sure, I'll make it point to add linebreaks for paragraphs. :The character template is also just a chunk of code, albeit a lot bigger than a mere span tag. Ergo, its code - which comprises of a huge table - too, can be reused on each character page. As illogical it sounds, the comparison is actually viable if you consider how much the span tag is used on all the pages as a whole. The span tags on the Endou Mamoru#Hissatsu page (which, I assume, it's largest usage on a single page) take up to 7.5k bytes (disregarding the tabbers, titles and every other text not affected by Template:H) - a number which the character template can never suppress even when the full code is used instead of transclusion. This 7.5k can be reduced to 2.1k bytes if the template is used. This is one of the major reasons the tag needs to go away from articles. :I mentioned the other ("inactive") admins' approval to indicate that the template was backed by admin support, not just users. This support included Genda, whose decision is pretty much everything you need if you want a change in the wiki. I see you've ignored the part where I ask you to provide a link where you (or other admins/users) discussed the template's removal, so it strengthens my assumption that no such discussion took place. I have horribly failed to understand what you assume as tidier. *'GK God Hand' *'SH Grenade Shot' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Triple Defense' :does not look tidier than * * * * :and I'm quite sure a lot would agree on this. Regardless of how you see it, editing-wise, the second one looks much tidier. :So, since we won't be seeing updates to the way hissatsu wazas are handled anymore, we should not redo a bad practice? And carry on as more and more scout pages are created? Note: I already have a script ready with me which would go through all the pages and change all instances of that span code with the template. The only reason I have not run it till now is this discussion and that it would flood the recentchanges (I would need a bot flag to change +2k articles without flooding recentchanges). I've pretty much invalidated every point brought up on why the template should not be adopted, so I don't see any reason why it should not be used. 不吉 02:19, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I meant tidy as in spacing/how it looks on the page, not in source. At the time I removed them the template had more space than with the span style Now that you mention it I see what you mean. I don't really see any problems with flooding recentchanges since Misch already does something similar every day Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 02:50, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :So, is that a heads up for running the script? I don't have any issues running the script, but mass editing in a very short period of time without the bot flag is known to cause various issues that include a blanked page. The bot flag would also effectively allow me to access 5k pages at once, and since we have 5.1k pages, the script would run twice. For a regular user, the access limit is 500, so I'd have to run the script 11 times, but I don't have any issues with that except that mentioned above. :After testing several times on a test wiki, the script runs just fine. It, however, does not work on MIXIMAX simply because Template:H does not support that. I'll be adding that right away. 不吉 03:05, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Since that spacing problem isn't an issue anymore. I don't have any reason to really disagree with it. The reason why I disagreed with Ellis was that I knew about the existing template and its previous spacing issue. I guess along there is a bot that is going to change it, I am fine with it~.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 09:49, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :That goes with me as well, the reasons for my rejection have been taken away, so I see nothing as well why it shouldn't be used. :Misch60 (talk) 10:32, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::So we are know using the H temp? if that is the case, I agree to using it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:49, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, since it looks like we are going to use a bot, I could contact a user for the bot requests but, it might take a while for them to be processed as he has other requests to do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:56, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes, but you don't have to change them manually, you can leave that for the bot, and I believe Slyst has a bot himself, so that will be done by that. ::::Misch60 (talk) 11:01, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::As Misch pointed out, there is no need to contact another user. I already said that I have a script ready, so I'll be contacting staff for a bot flag; the request should be processed within two days. 不吉 11:07, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okay then. Do you think a bot request page should be made, so you know what to change? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:14, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Release Date Hey Lord, Im from the German IE wiki and wanted to know if u got any Information about the release from IE GO 3 on the 3ds. Id say your the person to ask ^^ looking forward to your answer. Have a nice day Morv1l3l4 (talk) 14:21, February 10, 2016 (UTC)